Barbara Blue
| birthplace = Springfield, Ohio | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | yearsactive = 2001-present | spouse = }} Barbara Alyson Blue (born May 3, 1993, Springfield, Ohio) is the English-American young child actress. She best known playing Naudia Gorden from Jane Hoop Elementary book series. Blue does not approaches to appears in the fourth film, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) is because her character was built to be absent. She returned into Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland on 8 July 2009. In June 2011 an the FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the world chart, she is ranked as the 15th sexiest woman in the world. Biography Early life Blue was born in America on May 3, 1993 in Springfield, Ohio. Her birthname "Barbara Alyson Blue" was giving by her father before she was born. She is a daughter to Mark Blue and Daphne Blue (nee: Blackwell). She has a younger brother name, Milo Blue and older brother, Dylan. She is one of the middle child. Blue's grandmother, grandfather, aunt and cousin lives next door to Blue's home for 12 years since they move closer to them. Career Blue begins her career, first seen at her bookish character, Naudia Gorden, drawing by Rita Christensen since 1991 before Blue wasn't born until 2 years later. She begins casts as Naudia Gorden, who form to be as Alec Gutzwiller's girlfriend, from the character's first appearance in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2001), as she was smart and young, not too tough whom form written too much information on her diary. She continues on Naudia in Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) continuing after forming finished her series finale of My Wife and Kids. Blue becomes absent in the fourth film, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007), due of Christensen's character, leaving on vacation for year only one for 4 years. Blue reads the book that her character does not appears, asking she returned into the fourth book until she comes back in the fifth book, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) and has form as a guess star from the voices of Amy in Disney's The Replacements. Blue will begin onto her to filmed the final film Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Blue will star as Amy Lewis in Kick-Ass. Personality Blue weight 121 pounds and is onto a diet. And she is 5 ft and 5 inches tall. became as she have best friends as a "popular girl", form buying her first cell phone when she was 11 years old, chatting and taxing to her friends and likes to sing hip-hop and pop and punk music. She also likes to form by dating, favorite food is shrimp, roller-skating, playing tennis, riding on different rides at the carnival for some she don't like, and also likes to have living by herself a home when she grows up. Relationship Blue was dating with Jane Hoop Elementary co-star Ben Linkin in 2006, by the time she had a crush on him and start filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. The two did first met each other in 2000, but too young to be dating, and will have to wait till they become teenagers. The both even go to the same school together. They remain together for five years until they broke up in February 27, 2011. On April 2, 2011, she confirms that she's dating rapper Bow Wow. Filmopgraphy References #^ Index of Births, Marriages and Deaths in England and Wales, 1984-2005. #^ Bonnie Wright IMDB entry #^ Biography at Bonnie-Fan.com #^ Biography at BonnieWrightOnline.com #^ Biography at Bonnie-Fan.com #^ Bonnie Wright ES See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members External links *Barbara Blue at the Internet Movie Database